Story Of My Life
by funky radz
Summary: Being married to the one you love is bliss. Or so I thought. If I do not sleep with my boss, I might lose my job. My husband might be having an affair with his new sexy secretary. And, I just gained an extra pound! What am I, Mikan Hyuuga, going to do?


Fiction: Story Of My Life

**Fiction: Story Of My Life**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Being married to the one you love is bliss. Or so Mikan thought. If she does not have sex with her boss, she might lose her job. Her hot husband might be having an affair with his new sexy secretary. In addition, she just gained an extra pound! What is Mikan Hyuuga going to do?**

**A/N - This is very different from all the stories in Gakuen Alice. Hope you like some change.**

**XXX**

"I pronounce you both Man and Wife. Now you may kiss the bride." finished the good old bald priest.

I beamed at the raven-haired man standing in front of me. He returned my smile with a smirk of his own as he swept down to capture my lips with the most enticing kiss on earth.

As we both drew back, both panting for breath, Natsume whispered into my ears, "I could have killed that man if he had droned on any longer with his idiotic speech."

I laughed at his comment. Natsume and I had been practicing for this event ever since we got together.

Ok. We practiced more for the 'Now you may kiss the bride' part mostly.

I looked around, only to find that Narumi-sensei and Grandpa were hugging each other and crying. Inchou was crying too. Koko and Mochu were wolf whistling while Anna and Nonoko were dabbing their eyes with their handkerchiefs. Hotaru was having a crab dish while Ruka was serving as her waiter. They looked at me and smiled.

I could feel my eyes filling up when suddenly Natsume suddenly hugged me.

"You're mine now, Polka," he whispered. I felt secure. Moreover, this was just Natsume's way of saying that he loved me.

"I know. I love you too." I replied.

As we were leaving the church, I felt somebody's hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Sumire.

"You're forgetting something," she said, looking at the bouquet in my hands.

If I could, I would have slapped my forehead but then these gloves are a bit heavy.

I turned around and everybody started hooting. All the girls were in a huddle, getting excited about this bouquet-catching thing.

I threw the bouquet as far as I could and looked to see who had caught it.

Grandpa.

My grandfather caught the bouquet of flowers. This means that he will be married next.

Holy cow.

Everybody was laughing. Even I could not stop my laughter. The look on Grandpa's face was priceless.

"Polka, it's time to go."

Natsume took my hand and led me towards our new car.

I bade everybody goodbye.

The car was decorated with pink and white flowers. Natsume wrinkled his nose at it.

"The next time I'm getting married, I'll make sure that there will be blue flowers," he said as he got into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"What do you mean by next time you're getting married?" I asked him in an incredulous tone.

"When I'll get bored with you, I'll go to another girl, won't I?" he said with a smirk.

I gaped at him and then regained my composure as I realized that he was merely joking.

"That won't happen because I'll be the one bored with you. Not the other way around." I said, continuing with his joke.

"Hn," he replied. The car stopped at the red light.

"The next time I'm going to marry a guy with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He will also have six pack abs. He will take care of me, day and night. Won't that be awesome," I turned towards my beloved husband, only to see him staring at me with anger.

"Hell, no. You're mine and that's that," and with that, he kissed me.

My hands involuntarily went up to his hair and I could feel his hands trailing down my back, to where the zip of my gown was.

His silky raven hair was intoxicating and his touch made my body feel like it was on fire. His lips trailed down my neck and I was losing my self-control.

We broke apart as soon as we heard the impatient honking of the cars behind us. I could feel my face heating up. Nevertheless, I felt happy that I was married to Natsume Hyuuga, which, in turn, made my name, Mikan Hyuuga. I always thought Mikan Hyuuga sounded sexy.

The red light was now green.

**XXX**

**Hey! Do you people like it or not?? **

**If you do, then do not forget to write a review :D **

**This story is about Mikan's married life. This was just the prologue. Prologues are supposed to be short. I had more ideas for this chapter but I was too impatient and wanted to post this fic. **

**For the past few years, I have been experimenting with stories. I know that you cannot become a good fanfic writer if you do not have a good plot and wonderful grammar. I have neither. I must have posted many fics and then deleted them. **

**I do not want to delete this one because I have many great ideas for it.**

**Arigato!**

Signing Out,

FunkyRadz

Save The Earth (It's The Only Planet With Chocolate)


End file.
